


You're So Hypnotizing

by BlackWidow1996



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 2, Elemental - Freeform, F/F, Fairies, Fairy, Fluff, Romance, Shapeshifting, Supernatural AU - Freeform, mikani week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidow1996/pseuds/BlackWidow1996
Summary: “Daddy? Do fairies exist?”“Well, Mikasa, if you believe hard enough, then they just might exist. Now goodnight, sweetheart.”------This is for day 2 of Dani's MikAni Week. For the supernatural AU I chose fairies. Enjoy!





	You're So Hypnotizing

“Daddy? Do fairies exist?” A little girl, the age of six, asked her father the question most little girls ask about mythical creatures. Her father had just finished reading her a story about the tiny creatures.  
“Well, Mikasa, if you believe hard enough, then they just might exist. Now goodnight, sweetheart.” Her father said to her and kissed her on the forehead before turning off the light and leaving the room. That night Mikasa dreamt of meeting one of the small creatures. A pretty ice fairy with blonde hair and eyes the color of frozen water. Her small wings in the shape of a butterflies but the pattern of snowflakes.  
To Mikasa, the tiny fairy was more of a small angel to her than anything.  
As Mikasa grew up, she hid her little obsession of that pretty little fairy, fearing people would make fun of her for it.

It was Mikasa’s second year of highschool. Snow still stuck to the ground and was still quite cold. She walked to school everyday, snowflakes making ornaments in her pitch black hair. The frost biting at her cheeks and nose causing them to go red, almost as red as the scarf she wore each day of the year.  
Mikasa walked through the doors of her school, relishing in the sudden blast of warmth the building provided. Walking through the hallways, she ignored everyone, choosing to keep to herself. Whispers and small talk traveled through the hallways, carrying news of a new transfer student from Moscow, Russia. She chose to ignore the gossip and continued on to her first class of the day.  
In Mikasa’s first class, she sat and stared out the window. Until her teacher came into the class a few moments late. A small girl behind him. She was very pale, with platinum blonde hair and eyes the color of ice. An exact mirror image of the tiny fae creature she saw as a young girl.  
“Class, this is Annie Leonhardt, a transfer student from Russia.” The teacher spoke to the rest of the students. Mikasa sat in awe of such a beautiful girl, almost hypnotized by her beauty. She thought someone as beautiful as this girl could never exist, yet here she was right in front of her eyes. The teacher then motioned for Annie to sit down next to Mikasa. The blonde girl said nothing and stared boredly at the front of the classroom. Mikasa had noticed there was some unfrozen frost in the girls hair, seeming not to melt.  
“Hello.” Mikasa said to the girl quietly. Annie turned her head and looked at her for a moment.  
“Hey.” Annie responded with a slightly thick accent.  
“I’m Mikasa.”  
“Nice to meet you then, Mikasa.”  
For the rest of the class period, they had said nothing to each other. Mikasa had gotten the vibe that Annie was more of an introverted person than anything. She was right of course.  
To Annie, there was something off about this girl. Almost as if they had met before or seen each other long ago. But how could she explain that? She wasn’t human. She was just an elemental fairy. She wasn’t supposed to blow her cover, not that anyone would believe her anyways. Fairies were supposed to be things of childrens past that granted wishes to small children. Fairies were supposed to be fake. If it were up to her she would have chosen to be a human. Not some creature for a little girls’ playtime or imagination.  
Suddenly the fae was snapped out of her trance. The oriental girl from beside her had accidentally nudged her. Annie would have to be more careful about that. Considering her body temperature ran much cooler than most humanoids, due to her ice element. Alaska was a perfect place for her to move to. Almost always snowing and nice and cold.  
“You’re really cold, Annie.” Mikasa voiced.  
“Yeah, that’s just how I am I guess.” She replied back to her.  
Once the school day was over, Mikasa went to go find the strange girl.  
“Annie.” She said a bit breathlessly once she caught up to her.  
“Uhm, Mikasa?” Annie replied back, a tiny bit concerned if she was alright.  
“I wanted to talk to you.”  
“About?”  
“Well, you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. Or at least I think I knew them.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
“I’m sorry, this might come off as weird or something...but do you believe in mythical creatures? Like fairies, nymphs or something like that?”  
That question took Annie by shock. Did Mikasa know something about her? God, she hoped not. Her existence as a fae was supposed to be a secret. Something nobody would ever find out.  
“Uhm...I am not sure. There’s no proof of them existing or not. So, I don’t think I really have a say in what is real or not. Why do you ask?”  
“Oh...when I was younger, I thought I met a fairy that looked exactly like you. I’m sorry.” Mikasa responded shyly and in a quiet tone.  
“Must have been a coincidence then. Things happen I suppose. And there’s no reason to be sorry. For all we know, anything could exist.” Annie responded.  
The next day in another one of the classes Annie had shared with Mikasa they were assigned to a project together.  
“If you would like, you can come to my place and we can work on it.” Mikasa said to her once the class was over.  
“That would be nice.” She replied simply. After school that day, they walked back to Mikasa’s home together. When they got into her house, Mikasa went into her kitchen after saying that she was going to make the two of them Hot Chocolate. When she gave Annie the hot mug, it began to cool off very quickly. As they were working on the project, Mikasa could barely focus. Mikasa would just kind of stare at the blonde girl next to her as she wrote things on the paper.  
“What are you staring at?” Annie asked Mikasa, a bit weirded out as to why her new classmate was staring at her.  
“You.” Mikasa said without thinking.  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re beautiful.”  
“Thanks, Mikasa.”  
By now Mikasa was blushing a little bit at her sudden boldness towards the girl she started to crush on.  
“You are as well, you know.” Now Mikasa was really blushing. This ethereal woman had just called her beautiful. And she was so happy about it.  
They were both staring at each other now, unsure of what to say. Without thinking, Mikasa leant forward and kissed the gorgeous girl in front of her. It only lasted for a brief moment before the small girl suddenly disappeared. Mikasa looked around, wondering where Annie had gone so quickly. Mikasa looked to the floor to see a very tiny version of Annie where she just was. Beautiful snowflake wings fluttering in shock, tiny swirls of snow flowing around her. Her body dressed in a robes of white and pale blue.  
It was her.  
That fairy from so long ago.  
She had shapeshifted? So it was her. Mikasa always knew fairies had the ability to shapeshift. Mikasa started to giggle at the tiny fairies reaction, her face a look of shock. The tiny fairy fluttered up to Mikasa at eye level.  
“What’s so funny, Ackerman?” She asked with a huff.  
“You’re just so adorable as a fairy, Annie. And your reaction was priceless.” She responded back to the slightly angry fairy.  
“I’m an elemental fairy. And you’re not shocked?”  
“Well, maybe just a little. Never thought I would meet the fairy of my dreams. But I guess I had always believed they existed.”  
“Yeah? Well, let’s not ever say anything about this again.” Annie replied back to Mikasa before shapeshifting back to her human form.  
Whoops. That was a mistake. She had accidentally landed on top of the beautiful raven haired girl, faces close. Annie stumbled back and off of the Mikasa, muttering an apology.  
“Don’t worry about it, Annie. I won’t tell your secret to anyone.”  
“Is there a catch?” Annie asked sarcastically.  
“Be mine.”


End file.
